


New Story

by SpencerMarin (Spanna)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Story Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanna/pseuds/SpencerMarin
Summary: Read to find out!





	New Story

I am thinking about doing a story where Alison or Emily is sexually harassed by Addison.

But i can't decide.

Should it be Emily?

Or Alison?

If you guys say Alison down in the comments, the story is gonna start off from 7x20.

If you guys say Emily down in the comments, the story is gonna start off from 6x20.

I barely get any comments on my stories, so please guys i am begging you.

Leave a comment down below on who you want it to be that gets sexually harassed by Addison.

Which ever ever one has more comments, that is the person i am gonna go with.

So please guys, please leave a comment down below.


End file.
